Leave the past in the future
by Black Diamond07
Summary: when the inuyasha gang stops for a break this strange lil girl called ALT and steals their sacred shards!andgered inuyasha and the gang goes after her into the year 3004. new species, technology and old enemies, what a ride.
1. Chapter 1 what the he

May the worst of our past be the best of our future: by da black chick$$

Oh and even though I would love to own him I can't wahhhhh!

The man made me do it, (I hope u all r happy)

Chapter 1: what the h#&&!

Hey u guys c'mon I know u bakas aren't that tired. Said inuyasha. Hey! we can't all be

Demon and have the strength to move the world! Said sango irritably. Please inuyasha we

Have been walking for 30 hrs without rest we need to at least take a break! said kagome. Yes inuyasha the girls are tired why we don't rest for a bit. Said miroku.

All right we'll rest. But only for 5 min.said inuyasha. Soon the inutachi were sitting down when suddenly, a bright light flashed before them. Shippo ran behind kagome as she notched up her arrow on her bow, inuyasha flashed out testugia and barred the dog fang to the enemy, while sango already in her demonslayer suit made a fighter's stance with her boomerang bone and kirara by her side. And miroku got ready his staff and magical sutras.

Then a 3- headed dog stepped out of the light and beside it was a little girl. Sick em toto.said the lil girl.

Whoa isn't that Cerberus from Greece! Thought kagome, she recalled pictures from her history book from 8th grade.

It came at them. Inuyasha swung his sword but it dodged it and made its way towards kagome.

Get out of the way. Oh no KAGOME! Said inuyasha. He jumped and pushed her out of the way of the dog.

Well it seems u are their parents interesting. Said the lil girl. Hn, I got what I needed the sacred jewel fragments. Then she left through the portal of light, the dog comin in after her.

No, inuyasha she has the shards! said kagome. Yeah no duh, we' ll have to get them back. Said inuyasha.

So the inutachi group jumps through the portal where the strange girl went through. But

What they were about to see and hear would change their lives forever!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So what cha think? I am so not finished with this and I would like to thank the people who inspired me: sanderline, mikokagome, fine neko chamillionaira, and inuyashaqueen. Thax! So please review pwease(puppy dog eyes)

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2 Arial's Party

Chp. 2: Arial's Party and New Arrivals

By da blck chck$$

_May the Queen Reign Supreme!_

Sorry guys if I haven't been faithful to my story, but things happen.

Oh yeah, I do not own inuyasha or any of the original characters. Although I do own "Altaria, Kitara, Kaiya, Johnny, Arial, and other characters I describe in my later chps.

_The year 3004, January 24; New Tokyo_

"I can't believe she is late for her own sister's birthday!" said Kitara.

Oh don't be so surprised, remember last time in New York when we was touring Rockefeller Plaza? She always loves to wander off to places." Said Kaiya.

The twins were waiting for their friend Altaria at her sister's penthouse. Everybody the girls knew from their travels was there. The birthday girl, Arial, was talking to her friends from school, but that was soon cut short.

BAM! WHOOSH! A giant black and blue hole (_like the one _on_ the BBC's show "Doctor Who")_ there came a black girl with blue and white hair strolls out of it.

"Hello, did I miss the party?" she said with a British, mixed with French accent.

"Oh no you're right on time, sister Altaria. When it comes to you and time" said Arial.

The twins laughed and soon everyone did and the party continued on

_An hour later, and 50 shots of tequila_

"Oh god, that was the best birthday eeever! Hiccup!" hiccupped Arial.

"Well there ain't no party like a ATL party" sleepily replied Altaria. "Oh, I got something for you. Look I know ya love pink jewelry so here it is." And she pulled out the precious stone from her knapsack. " Got it from the Feudal Era, funny thing though, I thought their were priestesses not school girls in that era?" she questioned.

"You know you're not supposed to tamper with the time line!" said Kaiya. " Who knows what could happen?"

"As much I hate to admit it, she's right," replied Kitara, "what would father say, if he sees you with one of the spoils of some war or something?"

"Listen, I'll tell you what he'll say. He'll say something by the means of, 'This will rip the fabric of time' and what not. Don't worry I made sure nobody followed me." Said Altaria. Of course as soon as she spoke, another hole, the same as her's, appeared.

"Alright ya wench, give us back the shards of the Shikon Jewel and I'll let you live with your limbs attached to ya!" screamed an angry hanyou, with his fang pointed towards the girls.

**Oooh, what'll happen to the girls and what will the inutachi gang's reaction once they find out they're not in their Era. **

**Well im not telling till I get some reviews, and if I don't well I just like the hits I receive.**

**Peace out! From da blck chck$$$**

_Altaria: Age 25. She is of French, British African decent, like myself, and she is a child of time. Her origin is unknown before the age of 13, parents are dead, died in WW3. Only family is her half -sister Arial. Her outfit consist of black jeans with red strips, and shirts with the war and peace insignia on her shirt. Her body bio is very curvy and has a fabulous arse, and when ever she gets mad her black wings stick out and blue fire glows around her frame._

_Arial: Age 18. She is also of French decent but is half white and half black. She is a child of the stars. Origin is also unknown, before the age of 15, father is alive on Mars and mother is dead. Her only family is her older half-sister Altaria. Her outfit consist of blue jeans with fire rising from the edge of the pant legs and a pink shirt with roses of every color. Her body is the same as her sister's except for this strange crescent moon birthmark on the side of her hip. Her power is that she can control the air and lightning; wings are a bluish color with yellow specks on the tips. Uses the power only for good and to protect her friends and sister._

_Kitana: Half- demon, half-human Japanese girl. Has golden eyes and a sweet disposition. Brainy and beautiful, silver hair with black stripes going horizontally. Her parents are unknown(you'll find out who)and her only family is her elder sister by 2 min Kaiya. Her powers are the controlling of earth and time travel; wings are reddish purple with stars. _

_Kaiya: Half-demon, half-human Japanese girl. Has chocolate eyes, a fiery temper, and long black hair with silver stripes going down vertically. Her parents are also unknown, and her only family is her little sister Kitana. Her powers are the controlling of fire and water, also of time travel( she taught her sister this power); wings are black with crescent moons going straight down._

_Other characters coming soon!_


End file.
